


I Wish I Was

by Kalamac



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: Lucy and Sam meet in bar, and realise they both had a crush on Alex.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Wish I Was

**Author's Note:**

> This idea first came to me months ago, when I saw a picture of Odette & Jenna together. It came back to me last night, and wouldn’t go away, so I wrote it on my phone at 2.30 in the morning instead of sleeping.  
> It’s the first thing I’ve written in almost 6 years, so I’m a little rusty.
> 
> I like Kelly, and Azie seems delightful, but for the purposes of this story, Kelly is not in National City.

Lucy steps into the bar, scanning the room with military precision. It’s not one she’s been to before, but it is in walking distance of Lois and Clark’s apartment. While she’s much better with Lois than she used to be, Clark still gets on her nerves, and after an evening of smiling and being nice, she needs a drink.

It’s a bit of dive. Shabby counters and marked up tables. Rows of cheap booze behind the bar. Nothing like the last place she’d been, a fancy whiskey club with bottles that cost more than her rent. The drinks were good, but she was glad her blind date had picked up the tab there. Made sitting through his pretentious small talk almost worth it. This bar, well, she’d also been in worse, and the gorgeous woman sitting on a high stool right near the edge of the counter only slightly influenced her decision to stay. Maybe more than slightly, Lucy admitted to herself. 

Lucy sauntered toward the bar, thankful she’d had the foresight to wear jeans that made her ass look great, and a low cut, strappy top that showed off her arms and made her boobs look fantastic.

“Do you mind?” she asked, gesturing at the stool next to the woman, getting a better look up close. Long brown hair, fading to a light caramel colour, soft waves stopping just below her shoulder blades. Brown eyes, smooth skin. Tall. Hard to judge just how tall while she was seated, but Lucy figured this woman had at least 6 inches on her. 

“I’m Lucy,” she said, after the woman nodded her assent. “What’s good here?”

“Sam. And I have no idea.” Sam held up her beer bottle, label partially picked off. “I’ve only been here about 20 minutes. Went with Tecate. They did not give me lime.”

Lucy waved down the bartender, asking for the same drink Sam had. Beer in hand she spun her stool to better face Sam. “So, what you brings you out tonight?”

Sam shrugged one shoulder, a really nice shoulder, Lucy noted, picking at the label of her bottle some more. “It’s my first night alone since coming back to Metropolis. My daughter left today on a school camp, and I was missing her, and missing my friends back in National City. Missing an almost someone I had there.” She sipped her beer, flashing a quick smile at Lucy. “Sorry if I’m not the best company.”

Lucy smiled back, nodding and drumming her fingers on the edge of the bar. “I spent some time in National City. Followed a boyfriend there, trying to fix a relationship.”

“Yeah? How’d that go?”

“Well, I’m here in a bar, talking to you, so...” Lucy grinned at Sam, motioning to the bartender for two more beers. “I don’t think we would have made it, even if he hadn’t been crushing on a girl at his work.”

“Oh no.” 

“Oh yes. And I couldn’t even be mad. She was such a sweetheart. Tried to help out with our issues, didn’t hate me when I got her sister locked up.”

“Lucy!” Sam laughed, choking on her drink a little. “You locked up her sister?”

“I got her out too. And the sister...she was something. I started noticing her even before we worked things out between us. Smart, beautiful, tough. Funny.” Rolling her eyes, Lucy thought of lame jokes and crooked smiles. “She had a dry wit, could be really sarcastic, but a lot of the time, it was just dorky dad jokes, trying to get her sister to laugh. Alex would do anything for her sister.”

“Mine was an Alex too,” Sam said, patting Lucy’s hand. “Has a sister named Kara, who I’m pretty sure my best friend is in love with.”

“Alex Danvers‽” At Sam’s nod, Lucy called the bartender over again. “Alex Danvers. We’re gonna need shots.”  
~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy and Sam had moved their conversation and their bottle of tequila to one of the tables, finishing most of the bottle swapping stories about Alex. 

“She came to one of Ruby’s soccer games once.” Sam tilted her head, a little woozy from all the shots, smiling at the memory. “One of the dads starts yelling at the ref about something, almost had the poor girl in tears, when Alex just walks right up to him and gives him a look. I have never seen a grown man shut up so fast. Even in High School, I’d never actually thought about dragging someone under the bleachers and making out with them, but Alex had me seriously considering it that day. But she was still with Maggie then, so...yeah. It was so hot though.”

“You know, she didn’t even know she was gay when we first met. The biggest lesbian I’d ever seen, and she had no idea. Oh!” Lucy smacked the table, face lighting up with excitement, “we should go to National City and get her back!”

“Or get her for the first time, seeing as how we never had her before?”

“Right, we go to National City, and we woo her, and she falls in love with us.”

Running her fingers through her hair, Sam blinked at Lucy, considering the plan. “Both of us? And then what? Like, one week on, one week off? She’s a person, not a time share. And I want all the weeks on. Although,” here she glanced at Lucy, a little uncertain about how her next thought would be received, “if we could maybe all three of us give it a try, together...”

“Yes! Yes, I can get a helicopter, we can fly there now, land on the CatCo roof, and go find Alex.” Standing abruptly, almost stumbling in her 4 inch heels, Lucy grabbed Sam’s arm, pulling her out of her chair, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Lucy, we are not taking a helicopter to National City. I’ve got an LCorp private jet at my disposal.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Gathering up empty bottles and take out containers left scattered around from Game Night, Alex almost dropped everything in shock when Kara let out a high pitched squeal and super sped to the door. Throwing it open she pulled Sam and Lucy into a crushing hug, while Alex quickly disposed of the rubbish, and hurried over. 

“Oh my God, what are you both doing here?” Kara released them from the hug, patting their arms, like she was making sure they were really there, rambling through the giant grin on her face. “I didn’t even know you knew each other! Alex, Alex look who’s here!”

“I can see, Kara,” Alex rocked back on her heels, hands in her pockets, smiling softly at Lucy and Sam. “It’s good to see you both. Do you have business in town?”

“We’re here to see you.”

~~~~~~~~~

End.


End file.
